(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data input apparatus suitable for use in, for example, an automatic music performing machine.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the past, in order to input musical data such as note pitches and note durations into, for example, an automatic music performing machine, a keyboard resembling that of a typewriter was adapted so that keys thereof are depressed to designate desired note names, note durations and like musical items, and in accordance with these designated note names, note durations and like musical items, musical data was composed and stored in a memory. However, according to such a known designating and storing system, while it is possible to designate note names, note durations and like musical items, it has not been possible to add various fine adjustments of, for example, note pitch (note frequency), note duration (time length) and like items, or to set various note characters (tone properties) relating to timbre, loudness, effect and the like. Hence there has been the drawback in such prior art systems that the performance played by an automatic music performing machine tended to be monotonous. Thus, in order to make possible the inputting of various additional data such as those mentioned above, it has been necessary to provide a very large number of additional keys which, in turn, has led to the disadvantages represented by complication in the arrangement of the operation panel and also in the data-inputting operation. Moreover, note pitch designating keys and note duration designating keys are congestively arrayed on the operation panel, so that an unskilled operator requires substantial time to locate the necessary keys which are to be depressed, and thus it has been difficult to efficiently accomplish an input operation.